


Favour

by ladyjohnlock



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: ALL OF THESE FEELS, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjohnlock/pseuds/ladyjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the prompt Jimmy and Alfred taking turns on fucking Thomas. Everything consensual"</p>
<p>Warning although this is technically consensual, this does contain Thomas being severely taken advantage if and exploited, and may be upsetting for some to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

Jimmy’s back hit the wall violently as he struggled to keep balance. His white knuckles grasped roughly into Thomas’ hair mercilessly in order to stand upright as his cock was surrounded by Thomas’ eager lips.  
“B-by George this is incredible”

“Keep it down will you,” Hissed a flushed Alfred.  
“Our lives will be over if Mister Carson catches us and you bloody know it.”  
The taller footman stood awkwardly by the doorway keeping watch as he tried to keep his attention away from the two men that were eloping against the servant’s hall wall. Shadows had engulfed the room, save for patches here and there of moonlight. 

Jimmy stifled a gasp, biting his lip as Thomas sucked hard, his tongue darting to and fro with expert skill.  
  
  
It had been late after dinner and Jimmy and Alfred had been the only two still awake.  
Whilst deep into a riveting game of poker- of which neither of them really wanted to finish- both of them had been interrupted when a very drunken Mister Barrow had stumbled into the servant’s hall.  
It had been his afternoon off and nobody had seen him all evening.  
  
“Look at the disgusting creature, back from his little hidey hole” Alfred had spat out.  
  
Since the whole horrible turn of events in which Thomas’ sexuality had been exposed, Alfred and Jimmy had taken it upon themselves to make his life an utter misery – out of sight of Mr Carson of course.  
And what could Barrow do, but take it in his stride or risk prison?

Jimmy had almost felt sorry for Thomas. 

The recent events had really brought out a dark and malicious side of Alfred that Jimmy would have never have guessed to be there.  
  
  
He now gazed down at the under butler who was on his knees, cheeks hallowed and lips glistening as he took most of Jimmy’s length in one dangerous swallow.  
“Christ, Alfred you should see him. You’re missing out here…” Jimmy sighed, eyes fluttering.

  


“Don’t tell me your one of his sort” Scoffed Alfred, who was clearly showing signs of arousal, but detesting himself for it. “Come on, bloody hurry up.”  
  
“No really, come here” Jimmy was almost at his limit, and he wasn’t ready to come; not yet.  
It took all of willpower to slide himself away from Thomas, who intoxicated, rocked back and forth, mouth still open and wanting.  
“I’ll keep watch, go on.”  
Alfred, who had never been touched before by anyone before, couldn’t deny he was intrigued.  
“If you say so, but I’m closing my eyes and thinking of Yorkshire” 

“Whatever you say.”  
And so Thomas returned to his pleasuring, licking Alfred with the same fervour as he had Jimmy-although to be honest, Jimmy thought, he was in no fit state to differentiate between whose cock he was sucking. 

As Jimmy watched the two of them, he felt a pang of guilt for Thomas. His mind returned to earlier in the evening when Thomas had stumbled in…

“Do you hear me? Scum! You shouldn’t have bothered coming back.” Alfred had continued after Thomas had wobbled past, ignoring the first comment and leaning himself against the wall.

“Hush Alfred, leave it” barked Jimmy who hadn’t wanted to alert the entire household to the fact that they were all still awake at this godforsaken hour. “Something isn’t right” 

Jimmy had left his chair and walked over to Thomas, who was slumped on the floor; his back to the wall. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking I care Barrow, but are you alright?--“ 

The stench of alcohol hit Jimmy as Thomas looked up, bloodshot eyes meeting his.  
  
“…-want to live anymore..”  
Thomas had murmured, barely conscious of his surroundings.  
A twisted knot had formed in Jimmy’s stomach as he saw the look Thomas had given him -eyes that emitted despair and self-loathing, eyes that yearned for companionship, and eyes that look like they had barely any life left in them at all. 

And it was Jimmy’s fault wasn’t it?  
A lump formed in his throat as his hands had hovered awkwardly not knowing whether to comfort him or not. Their eyes had been locked some time now, and Alfred watched them both cautiously.  
The gaze seemed to last an eternity; the image boring into Jimmy’s conscience. He wasn’t a bad lad, and he had never wanted to take things this far, not really. He had wanted him gone, not to completely destroy his life. 

“--Barrow, answer him then!” Alfred had snapped.  
With that the contact was gone, as Thomas’ head lolled forwards in his drunken state, dark hair over shadowing his face.

“He’s gone.” Jimmy had sighed, “Completely out of it. Get over here Alfred you useless lump and help me carry him to his room…”

\--

\--“Argh, Christ!” Alfred had blasphemed, snapping Jimmy back into present time, his cheeks flushed a deep red as he panted, hot and sweaty from Thomas’ handiwork. 

He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

God, virgins- Jimmy rolled his eyes- they couldn’t last two minutes.  
He strolled over to them, ignoring the hallway, and traced a hand over Thomas’ back.  
Reaching round to undo his belt, he pulled down Thomas’ trousers with little difficulty, leaving his pale arse glowing in the moonlight.  
Thomas’ legs shifted slightly as he raised his rear higher and swayed it slightly, making encouraging sounds from Alfred’s cock.  
Placing two fingers into his mouth, Jimmy coated them in saliva and wiped it up Thomas’ crack, noticing Thomas’ own member throb in anticipation as he did so. 

“What – haaa- are you d-doing?!” Alfred’s eyes bulged, half aroused, half repulsed.  
“Be quiet. My dick was getting cold over there. Besides, it’s not like this isn’t what he deserves.”

Jimmy slid the first finger in; surprised at how snug and hot it was inside Thomas. He added another finger, then one more.

Thomas responded with an animistic moan, lewdly thrusting backwards onto Jimmy’s hand. 

“B-but why bother using your fingers?!” Whispered Alfred loudly, distracted by Jimmy’s actions.  
“Why not just put it straight in?!”

“Listen” Hissed Jimmy, irritated.  
“If he does remember on the morrow, and we’ve badly hurt him, we are going to be in a whole world of trouble if he goes to the police with evidence of harm. Now will you be quiet and let me have a go?”

Alfred shut his mouth, but wasn’t entirely convinced. He closed his eyes; brows knitted together as he concentrated on the intense feeling from Thomas’ mouth.  
Jimmy slid his fingers out slowly as Thomas practically trembled with desire. The moans of raw want and lust escaped his lips in hot breaths as he lapped up Alfred’s member.  
Jimmy’s cock twitched impatiently as he pulled down his own trousers more.  
He groaned as he slid his way into Thomas smoothly. It was so tight and hot, and dear God, Jimmy didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his entire life. 

“Nnn…”  
Thomas was rock hard too, and was just on the verge of orgasm, but just being penetrated probably wasn’t going to be enough…  
Jimmy instinctively went to move his hand to Thomas but mentally slapped himself. He was sure Alfred would have something to say about that.  
Instead, he dug his hands into Thomas’ hips, using them to slam himself forwards, groaning with pleasure at each thrust.  
He wasn’t taking advantage.  
Not really.  
It was Thomas’ own fault for coming home in such a state.  
As Jimmy had bent over to help him to his feet, it was Thomas who had grabbed him suddenly by his waistcoat and smashed their lips together.  
Jimmy had been too stunned to react at first, before he had shoved Thomas back to the wall a little too violently.  
But Thomas was insistent, and had begun to tug at Jimmy’s trousers; mouth attacking Jimmy’s once more, clinging onto him in desperation. 

Alfred had jumped out of his seat to help, almost knocking the table flying.

Thomas had wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s neck, he whispered words only Jimmy could hear;  
“Please … I need this.”

Jimmy’s eyes had widened as the feelings of guilt returned, just as Alfred had shoved Thomas away.

“I’ve had enough of this Jimmy, for god sake!” Alfred had almost yelled. “I’m calling for the Police to take him away in the morn!”

“No Alfred.”

“He deserves to pay for the way he is.”

“And we will make him pay” Jimmy said, face expressionless, undoing the buttons on his pants that Thomas had missed. 

Alfred’s eyes had nearly popped out of his head.  
“W-what is this--?!”  
He spoke in a way Alfred would comprehend, giving him a malicious smile.. “Let’s teach him a lesson he won’t forget …”  
\--  
God he was so close to coming. Jimmy dug his fingernails hard and rammed back and forth into Thomas, lavishing the feeling. The entire house was utterly silent -save from the vulgar wet sounds and gasps that came from the three of them.

Alfred had taken to thrusting into Thomas’ mouth in his last moments. Thomas kept up with it all, moaning in pleasure all the while.  
Jimmy panted, sweat dripped from his forward as a golden curl stuck to his cheek.  
When he came, he pulled out, and released over Thomas’ behind and back, his eyes screwed shut and head thrown back as he did his last few pumps.

He gave a long satisfied groan, and opened one eye to see Alfred doing his final thrust deep into the back of Thomas’ throat.  
Thomas coughed and spluttered, panting, before collapsing to the floor, exhausted. 

Alfred was quick to do his trousers up, now that the arousal was gone, and only the cold draft of the servant’s hall was left to sink in.  
Jimmy was still catching his breath, his nerves on fire.

Alfred grasped a now unconscious Thomas by the shoulders roughly and cringed at the contact of trying to lift him.  
“Come on, we need to get him to his room.”  
Alfred nodded wearily, reality flooding back,  
“Right.” 

\--  
After the arduous – and quite frankly nerve wrecking- task of carrying Mr Barrow back to his room unnoticed, Jimmy and Alfred slumped exhausted against the outside of his bedroom door. 

They didn’t have much to say to each other, and had spent the last ten minutes carrying Thomas’ in utter silence. 

“I don’t really have to tell you that this stays between us, do I?” Jimmy began, but Alfred was already halfway to his room. He dismissed Jimmy’s comment with a wave, and stood at his door, face hidden.

“Goodnight, Jimmy.” 

And with that he was gone.

Jimmy crept quickly to his own room, where he waited for what seemed like an age.  
When he was sure that the house was silent, he crept out once more into the hallway, to the direction of Thomas’ room. 

As he gently opened the door, he saw Thomas still sprawled out on his bed, fully clothed- exactly where they had thrown him.

He sighed, shutting the door silently behind him, and went over to the sink in the corner to fill up a jug of water. As he waited for the water to heat, he gently removed Thomas’ shoes, putting them neatly by the bed. 

Rolling his sleeves up, Jimmy worked on cleaning Thomas up with the now warm water.  
Reaching his face, Jimmy brushed hair back gently and wiped away the mess Alfred had made. 

Thomas’ lips were still swollen and flushed, and Jimmy gazed at them, a dull ache in his chest. 

It was now starting to become light, and birds could be heard chirping outside. After washing more intimate areas, Jimmy was finally done.  
He sighed once more, exhausted, and pulled the cover over Thomas’ pale body.  
Looking down at him, Jimmy had an overwhelming urge to cry - but he wasn’t going too.

He reached for Thomas’ hand, and held it gently. Leaning forward, he planted the lightest of kisses on Thomas’ forehead. 

“I’m so sorry” he wasn’t just talking about tonight.

He felt his hand being lightly squeezed – but no, it must have been his imagination. He stared at Thomas’ face for a few seconds, but it remained as it always had been, peaceful and most defiantly sleeping. 

Blinking hard and shaking his head, he let go of Thomas’ hand, and left the room without looking back.


End file.
